


[Podfic] Intimacy

by PhagePods (DancingDragon42)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Mycroft, Asexual Sherlock, Gen, M/M, No actual incest - past or present- in this fic, Past Drug Use, Past hallucinations, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prostitution, discussions of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Podfic ofIntimacyby iwantthatcoatFrom kinkmeme prompt: "There was a lovely, lovely, heart-breaking prompt a while back about Mycroft being so lonely he'd hire prostitutes just to spend some time with him. I'd like to take that a step further and have it be that one time he accidentally gets Sherlock somehow. How does Sherlock react to realizing his brother is so desperate for companionship he'll pay a random stranger for it?""Sorry to deny you the pleasure of my company, Sherlock, but I'm expecting a..."Mycroft caught a glimpse of his pocket watch, still resting on the small wooden easel on his desk, and froze. He continued to speak without facing his brother. "Well. This rather embarrassing. Whomever you are investigating had an appointment with me. I can't tell you anything about him; I use a new person each time. This works out fairly well for you, in that I have nothing to hide, and no ...expectations.. of you, but it unfortunately also means I have no information which would be useful."





	[Podfic] Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Intimacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923065) by [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat). 



**[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/149968881@N05/43572915921/in/dateposted-public/) **

**Mediafire Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dzrl1kafu3y5a2e/%255BSherlock%255D_Intimacy.mp3/file)|[ m4a chapters ](http://www.mediafire.com/folder/nfy8n6w425obz/%5BSherlock%5D_Intimacy.m4a)

**Author's Note:**

> Music is Secret World by Peter Gabriel.


End file.
